


On a Different Level

by Foxtail-chan (TheTinyFoxtail)



Category: Magi - Fandom, Magi: The Kingdom of Magic, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Romance, alimor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/Foxtail-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was simply on a different level than she was. Although, when he'd introduce her, endlessly talking about her wonderful qualities, she began to think maybe he wasn't so out of reach, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Different Level

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short cute AliMor thingy. I hope you enjoy! :D

He had more friends than she did, granted, he still didn't have many. She never knew about these friends until they ran into them on the street and he'd smile and wave them down, calling their names. He'd grown up in the slums, and almost all, if not _absolutely_ all, of his friends there were dead. But he did have a few friends from when he'd grown up in that magnificent palace, although, still very few.

Sometimes when she looked at their very small roster of friends, she thought maybe they were the same. She had no friends rather than him and Aladdin. She would like to consider people like Masrur or Sinbad her friends, although she didn't know how they'd take to that. When she thought about the small amount of people _he_ knew, she sometimes hoped and thought they were on the same level.

She was alone, in a way, and so was he. Maybe the glaring difference between them, the one that seemed to blind her, was slowly closing. That gap between his stunning actions and ability to take hold of a situation, and her just struggling to keep up, was maybe closing. And then they'd run into one of those friends on the street and she'd remember why they were so different.

He made friends easily, even if he didn't have many. Everywhere he went, he was like a magnet, a bright and shining magnet that attracted people to him. Maybe that was part of the reason why he was chosen to be a king.

He'd meet those friends from long ago on the street and her heart would beat nervously. She'd clasp her hands together, fidgeting and curling her toes, looking at the ground as she tried to stay as much out of the way as she could. He and his friend would talk for a bit, and then, inevitably, he'd turn around and motion for her to come over and introduce herself.

She was not good with introductions. They felt awkward and disjointed. She could tell the person her name, she could tell them she was a Fanalis, and she could force a nervous smile, but that was about it. She didn't know how introductions went, and usually they were just stiff and uncomfortable. Of course, he didn't seem to mind. He'd grin, telling her she was being too modest, and promptly go off and tell his friend all about her. About her inhuman strength and about how wonderful and fun she was.

She couldn't help but blush. It was embarrassing. Part of her wanted to drag him away, saying they had somewhere important to go and that they couldn't be wasting time with strangers, even though they didn't really have any place to hurry to. Although, she figured that would be incredibly rude and she didn't have the confidence to do that anyway. The other part of her wanted to sit and watch him carefully as he bragged on about her. Did he really mean those things he said?

She'd feel the cool metal against her forearms. She was his Household Member, a position she figured she had just been the default for, but maybe, the more she thought, he really did want her to share his power. Maybe, he really did like her, maybe he really did want her around, and maybe… they had some sort of connection that she'd thought was just in her own mind.

When he'd introduce her to those friends she'd never heard of she felt like once again he was on a level she could never reach. That they weren't similar, even though she'd hoped they were. But when he'd ramble on for far too long about her and how fantastic she was, she began to think that maybe the difference between them wasn't that great. Maybe, his level wasn't quite so out of reach, after all.


End file.
